


A merry Christmas

by Silverwoulf



Series: Mystrade Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwoulf/pseuds/Silverwoulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Mycroft and Greg are a couple but only a few know about it. Sherlock finds out, their parents demand their sons to be there for Christmas and Mycroft and Sherock bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A merry Christmas to you all. To all of you who don't celebrate, happy holidays at least.  
> I hope you have a wonderful time.

Mycroft smiled as he pressed his nose into his partner’s hair. The grey strands were soft against his face. A murmur came from the other man but he didn’t wake up from his deep sleep. They both had been working a lot in the last few days so they could enjoy Christmas together. The younger curled his body further around the other. He pressed as close as he could. For the first time in a long while Mycroft Holmes indulged and stayed in bed for as long as he and Gregory wanted. After three missed Christmases together nothing was going to come in between them this time. 

Greg Lestrade woke slowly. Drowsily he became aware of the warmth that enfolded him. Pleased he entwined his fingers with those of his lover and tried to press even closer. They had fallen dead tired into bed in the middle of the night. The sun was already up and shining brightly. This alone was an indication to the great day they had before themselves. London had been powdered in a thick lair of snow the day before and the weather forecast promised even more of it over the Christmas days. Their plan was to stay in, cook a nice dinner and just spend time together.

 

“Good morning love.” Whispered Mycroft.  
Greg turned around so he was lying on his back and could face the other man. Softly he let his fingers drift over the younger man’s face. He loved to see the usually so stoic man this relaxed. His hair was standing up and his whole body was lax. With a grin he brought the other man down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. They melded against each other as Mycroft rolled onto the older man. 

This was how he had wanted to spend every morning from the moment Gregory had moved in with him. Sadly both their lives did not give them a lot of chances for this. So whenever they could lie in with each other they tried to make most of it. 

But as it was often with their lives together something came up. This time it was the bedroom door springing open and one tall and lanky consulting detective came bounding in. There was a long pause as the intruder stood in the door with his mouth open. Clearly he had wanted to say something the instant he came in but what he was presented with brought even his mind to a screeching halt. 

“Good morning brother dear.”  
Greg had buried his face in the crook of his lover’s neck. The man hadn’t moved one bit and it didn’t seem as if he was bothered to move at all. When nothing came from their unwanted guest and the silence stretched on further he sighed and started to draw patterns on Mycroft’s back. He knew the skin beneath his fingers and could draw pictures with the little imperfections which were mainly scars from his time as a spook. 

It seemed they had managed to break the great Sherlock Holmes. The man still hadn’t moved a muscle. Mycroft leaned down and whispered into Greg’s ear so only he could hear him.

“If we ignore him he might disappear.” 

Greg laughed and pushed the younger off him. They both had to grab at the blanked fast as the unexpected movement nearly moved it off their bodies. While the younger Holmes had no problem with running around naked both the DI and the man they called the British government did not want to bare themselves to Sherlock. 

“What!”

The shout was the first thing that came from the youngest in the room. Finally he started moving and it seemed he had to make up for the minutes lost. His hands were waving and he had started pacing.  
Greg grinned. They both had hoped to keep their relationship from Sherlock but neither expected for it to work. Apparently it had worked and the consulting detective just found out. It wasn’t the best way for them to inform Sherlock about it but what choice did they have if he chooses to break into his older brother’s home. 

“Now prey tell brother mine what brings you here this fine morning?”

The curly haired man halted and turned to the bed. His eyes were wide and flitting all around the room. It was as if he was taking in everything around him at fitting it together with this little fact he had only found out about now. 

“How did you hide this from me?”

It wasn’t an accusation but rather a furious revelation. The consulting detective was angry at himself. He had missed a lot of telling facts, had overlooked them because they considered his brother. In the end he had his still kindling anger at his brother blind him. He had ultimately lost his ability to observe. 

“We never believed we actually pull it off! But really why are you here?”

Came Greg’s answer as he fumbled for a second blanked so they could actually get up. There was no chance that Sherlock was moving out of the bedroom any time soon so they better get up and going. He had hoped for a longer lie in and maybe something more. 

“Mummy and father are demanding our attendance for Christmas tomorrow.”

“And they couldn’t ring to inform me about this?”

“They are in my flat!”  
This explained why the man was this agitated. At least part of it was explained. But something was off in his behaviour. It was more erratic than usual but not by the cause of drugs. 

“Wait downstairs for us Sher.”

Sherlock blinked but then nodded silently and left the room. Mycroft sighed deep and stood up. Without a word he moved to the bathroom and went through his morning ritual. After a while Greg joined him. He lightly pressed into him and kissed his neck. 

“You alright love?”

Again a sigh left the government man’s lips. He wound their fingers together. Something was going on with his brother and it wasn’t something light. It was oblivious but the reason for it wasn’t. They needed to talk as brothers about this but it had been such a long time since they had talked with each other like this. If he told the truth he was dreading this heart to heart he was going to have with his younger brother.

“Maybe it’s a chance for both of you.”  
Mycroft turned around in the embrace and took Greg’s face into his hands. He placed a soft kiss on the others lips.

“This is why I fell for you Gregory Lestrade.”

It always was a wonderful thing for Greg to hear. He wondered day by day how he had landed the man in his arms. They had talked about it often and long and eventually they both understood what they meant to each other. 

“Something for which I will always be grateful but you have a worried brother to take care of.”  
Mycroft nodded and walked down. He knew where he would find his brother but for what was to come they needed something to busy themselves with. So he went to the kitchen and prepared a pot. 

Sherlock sat in one of the leather chairs, his legs curled underneath his form and his eyes distant. It was a look the older Holmes brother was only used to when the younger was high. So whatever the reason for his worry was it was big. Gently he pressed a cup into Sherlock’s hands and settled into the other chair. Silence stretched between them as they sipped their tea and Sherlock gathered his thoughts. 

“They want me to bring John.”

It was so rare for him to get straight to the point and rarer even to use such a small voice. Mycroft’s heart ached. He had seen him fall for the short army doctor. It had been a slow process and Mycroft had known before the man himself. But with Sherlock’s two year absence from London John Watson had moved on. He had found a wife, they had a child and then things had fallen completely apart. Sherlock had been suffering while Watson settled down. The first year had been good for the man. A happy fulfilled life. But then Sherlock found out that the girl wasn’t Johns and Watson had never forgiven him for it. 

Gregory and he had suffered long sleepless nights just to keep the youngest Holmes away from the drugs. They had succeeded in this endeavour but Sherlock had been a changed man. He had become more silent. At times even Gregory’s team had been worried about the consulting detective. Nothing they did truly helped the young man to get over the loss of his best friend and in conclusion the man he loved. 

“I have explained to them what happened. What were they thinking?”  
Mycroft was actually angry at his parents for what they were putting the youngest through. This could set them all back months. 

“How long have you and Gavin been sleeping with each other?”  
“For over three years. But it is more than that. He lives here now.”

The younger blinked and put his empty cup on the small table at his side. No refill but his full attention on his older brother. He wanted to know how this happened and how he could have missed it for this long. Of course he would have missed the beginning as he had been traveling the world to dissolve Moriaty’s network. 

“How did he react after I returned?”  
That was a sensible question and just further proof how much good John Watson had done to his brother. It was sentiment. Maybe they both truly could rekindle the brotherhood they once had had. 

“He was angry but listened as I told him why and how. I didn’t see him for a week but he came back. He forgave me and you.”  
“I think John never really forgave me.”  
“He did forgive you. Whom he never could forgive for their actions were me and his late wife.”  
“Then why did he leave me My?”

There were tears in Sherlock’s eyes. This was what was hurting him the most. Why John never gave him the chance to apologise. Why John was this angry at him for telling him the truth about his wife and her child. Even Mycroft did not have an answer to these questions. Gregory and he had wondered about it and the DI had tried to talk to Watson about it. But the man had been unrelenting and refused to speak to Gregory for weeks. 

“I do not know Sher. I wish I knew and we did try to find out about it.”  
Sherlock’s eyes widened a fraction as he had not expected this admission. He knew deep down that his brother cared but he had never guessed to which extend.

“I want him back My.”

A sob wrecked his thin frame and without a second thought Mycroft moved out of his chair end enfolded his brother in his arms. The last time he had held him like this they had been children. It was the day they had to put Redbeard down and the day Sherlock changed. He stopped being the sweet, curious child and became a resentful and angry person. Something he had never been able to shake of over the years. 

Slowly Sherlock calmed down and with a sniff he moved back but not fully out of Mycroft’s arms. He let his head rest on the taller man’s shoulder. His fingers were still wound into his shirt.  
“How serious are you about Greg?”  
“Greg, brother dear? This is a first.”  
Mycroft had to fight to keep his laughter in. He had known that his brother knew what the DI’s name was and that he did what he did to annoy the man. After being especially annoying he had tried to assure Gregory about this fact but the man wouldn’t listen. Now he had proof. 

“To answer your question I am very serious about him. I wouldn’t have asked him to move in here with me if I wasn’t. My life has been better for him.”  
“I wish I could have this too.”  
“Give it time Sher. There always has been something between you two. I believe that he will come around.”

Sherlock just shook his head but Mycroft had felt his frame relax for a fraction. He still had hope and this might just be all they needed.  
“Now though brother mine I need to have a stern word with our parents.”

“And tell them you are bringing someone instead of me.”

Yes this he had to do too. He had meant every word when he told his lover that they were to spend next to every second together this Christmas. Already that plan had been disrupted by his wayward brother but no more. So he sat back and called their parents while Sherlock busied himself with making them a new cup each. 

“Mother this will be a short call as we will surely talk enough tomorrow but there are some things that need to be cleared up before this may happen.”

He didn’t give his mother a chance to get a word in between as he was still angry at her. Maybe this time his words would get through to her. 

“Why pray tell did you ask Sherlock to bring along Dr. John Watson? I have explained it clearly why he can’t and won’t. Even if they would be on speaking terms again I for one would not be happy with this man being present at the given time.”

Now he let his mother explain but it was a feeble attempt and they both knew it. So he let the matter slide for now. It would be a discussion better be had in private and eye to eye.

“Yes the other thing that needs to be brought to attention. I am bringing someone along with me.”

There was a pause on the other side and then questions rained down on him.  
“Mother… no I… Mummy!” he shouted to silence her.

“It is Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, the DI Sherlock has been working with all these years. Everything else will be made clear tomorrow. I do hope you can wait this long. Please.”

“Of course I will make sure that Sherlock comes too. We will see you then.”

With a sigh he ended the call and dropped his phone into his lap. Tomorrow would be a strenuous day for every one of them. His mother wouldn’t be happy till every question had been answered. Already he could see a knowing smile on Sherlock’s face. For an instant he was glad to have put it there even if it was at his own expense. 

“Now as this is cleared up may I ask you to leave this day to Gregory and me?”

It was a sincere question. If Sherlock wanted to stay he would not kick him out. It may not have been what their plans had been but this was too important. Gregory and he had still a few days to spend together after Christmas as they had prolonged their vacation till the New Year.  
But Sherlock stood up and settled his cup gently on the table again. With a step that looked a bit lighter he walked to the door. 

“Thank you My. Try not to be too late tomorrow to pick me up.” 

And with that the consulting detective left. Mycroft on the other hand stayed in his chair longer. It seemed his brother and he had made a big step into the right direction. The connection that once had been there wasn’t broken completely. They could grow close again.  
Eventually Gregory came into his study. He was dressed for a relaxing day. Silently he let his finders wander through Mycroft’s hair and placed a kiss on top of his head. 

“Everything sorted love?”

“Yes for now. We will have to join my parents for Christmas dinner tomorrow. They expect us and Sherlock to attend.”

“Mhh it is about time that I learn about the place you grew up in is it not. Now though how about you join me for breakfast?”

They got their relaxing day. Settled together in front of the fire they read, kissed and simply lazed about. There was nothing Mycroft enjoyed as much as this. These moments where there were only Gregory and him. 

 

“I love you.”  
Greg hummed and curled his fingers tighter into Mycroft’s side. He placed chased kisses on the naked skin underneath him. They had eventually decided not to get dressed at all but for their pants. 

“I love you too.”  
“We should tell them tomorrow.”

Greg groaned and buried his face in the others chest. This was one thing they had until now kept only between themselves. Not even Anthea knew about it. If they told Mycroft’s parents and worse his brother they needed to inform everyone else. His team, Mycrot’s team and John Watson too. The man had been broken over everything that had happened. He wanted to come back, most of all he wanted to get back to Sherlock but he refused to do so. If he told him about this he would push him away completely. 

“Alright but that means we both have to wear the rings from now on.”

Mycroft nodded and kept on drawing circles on Gregory’s back. He slowly let his hands wander further down till he could hold on his bottom in them. A moan ripped from the DI’s lips as he was pushed into Mycroft. 

“I’m not sure this is going to work any time soon.”

“Not what I even have in mind. I just want to feel you close.”

Eventually they settled into bed and slept. They might not have done much for the whole day but the weeks before had been trying and there was the day they would be having soon. 

 

The next morning came far too early as a knock woke them up. Again the door to their bedroom was opened. But this time more slowly and the intruder stayed out of view.

“I told you not to be late.” 

Both men groaned at his voice. There was nothing as bad as being woken up by none other than Sherlock Holmes himself. Whatever had been bothering him before seemed to not exist anymore. He was his annoying self again. 

“Piss off you bastard.” 

Gregory took one of the pillows and threw it at the man. To everyone’s surprise it met its mark. It smacked Sherlock in the face. For a moment they stared at it and then Greg burst out in laughter. This whole situation was ridiculous. Yesterday Sherlock had been partly upset about them and something else but today he seemed to be his old self again. Greg hoped it would stay this way as he had missed him. 

“Move or I will tell Mummy that you lied about Greg and are hiding away.”

He left them on their own device but they knew it would be only a matter of minutes before he would return to bother them. So they stretched out and went about getting ready for the day. While Mycroft was again decked out in his bespoke suit Greg had put on a simple shirt and suit jacket. He was past the point of impressing Mr. and Mrs. Holmes so he did not bother with finer clothing. 

They found Sherlock in the kitchen with only one cup of tea. Of course he had made it only for himself. Ever the selfish man he was. While Mycroft set up the tea for them all Greg cooked up a small breakfast. The drive to the old Holmes house was long and he didn’t want to do it on an empty stomach. Sherlock didn’t say a word but he watched them like a hawk. Every move was catalogued away.

Eventually they settled into the car and Mycroft drove them to the brothers old home. The snow looked stunning even more so outside of London. Nearly completely untouched it glittered. Greg was a child of London for his whole life but whenever he got to leave the city he was reminded how stunning his home country was. No matter how much they all loved to complain about the weather. 

The house was something one wouldn’t expect knowing both Mycroft and Sherlock but if one knew their parents it fit. And really if one thought about it a man like Sherlock could only have grown up in an indulging home. This was exactly what both Holmes parents were.  
They were greeted at the door with a hug each from mummy Holmes and a strong pat on the shoulder by father Holmes. 

As it was a lovely day the Holmes matriarch had decided that they all would go out and eat lunch in the village that was close by. They all bundled up and it placed a bright smile on Greg’s lips to see both brothers like this. 

Sherlock was only to be seen with his coat opened and he had never seen Mycroft in anything but perfect bespoke clothing when he went out. So to see them in thick coats and boots was something else. He also could see that both men hated the enforced winter clothing but as their mother had looked at them sternly they had no choice. Greg on the other hand got a pleased nod from the woman as he put on his coat and hat. 

As they walked a cleared path and light chatter fell between both the parents and Greg. He liked them and they were wonderful people. Most of all he felt a kinship with Siger Holmes as the man was just as normal as he himself was. They smiled sweetly whenever one of the others said something that went a bit over their heads. Both men weren’t stupid and they knew it but compared to the others everyone was rather dim-witted.  
When they walked closer to the village Greg fell back a bit and walked at Mycroft’s side. He smiled up at him and loved the smile he got in return. 

“Thank you for taking me along.”

“Of course Gregory. You are my partner and it is only right that you stay at my side even if we are forced to spend the day with my family.”

Greg rolled his eyes. No matter how much the man tried to appear as if it was a bother to him it was oblivious how pleased he was. He loved to show Greg off and the DI knew it. Sometimes he still wondered about it but it just assured him again and again how important he was to the brilliant man. 

Lunch was a relaxed affair and they even got Sherlock to say a few nice things. Not many mind you but it seemed that this year they all were affected by the Christmas spirits. Maybe it was the snow. It was the first time in quite a few years that the United Kingdom looked like the Christmas cards everywhere. They only ate something light so they were hungry enough for dinner. Mummy Holmes had made it very clear to them all that they were meant to eat up whatever she put in front of them. 

When they came back Mycroft took his mother to the side. Greg was left on his own and settled in the parlour. After a while the eldest Holmes joined him and handed him a cup of grog. They fell in light conversation till the rest of the family came back. 

Mycroft leaned down and placed a kiss at Greg’s temple. Sherlock groaned from somewhere in the room only to be hit by his mother on the arm. The pair looked at one another and realised that this was the best opportunity to come clean. 

“We have something to announce,” started Mycroft and sat down on the arm of the chair Greg was sitting in. They linked their fingers and looked at the other occupants before Mycroft continued. 

“Gregory and I are engaged. Have been for nearly half a year by now.”

There was a pregnant silence amongst them all before two things happened at once. Mummy Holmes jumped up and hugged both men while telling them how disappointed she was that they didn’t tell them sooner. Sherlock on the other hand returned to the behaviour he had shown the day before when he had found out about them. He paced and let his eyes flicker about them. The eldest Holmes smiled at them.  
Eventually they settled for dinner which was a grand endeavour. A whole goose with roasted potatoes and Christmas pudding, and mince pie for dessert. 

“Have you settled for a wedding day?” asked Siger at some point.

“No we haven’t even told anyone before now. It is not something we have even really talked about,” answered Greg because Mycroft had swallowed his drink wrong and ended up sputtering along. 

“But it has to happen within the next half a year! You have to start planning. I will not have one of my boys marry simply by singing some papers,” groused mummy Holmes. 

Mycroft turned red at her words and Sherlock simply snickered. The announcement had been a shock to him but he enjoyed the discomfort his elder brother was facing now. 

“I am sure that we will get there eventually Mrs. Holmes but right now we are happy with the way things are.”

Mummy looked at the greying detective and gave him a stern look. She knew what a good man the DI was and how much both men cared for one another but she had to make sure.

“I can promise you that you will be the first person we will inform the second we have set a date,” assured Greg before she could start interrogating him again. He had hoped that they were past that point. Apparently the idea of one of her sons marrying was putting him back in the crosshairs. 

“And we both would be happy if you would lend us a hand with the wedding,” added Mycroft just to assure his mother that everything was going to be fine and they would not forget about her. 

This seemed to please the woman to no end and the matter was settled. So the conversation turned back to some lighter topics. After dessert they were all rather stuffed and the men happily walked into the parlour. Mummy Holmes had been insistent even though both Mycroft and Greg had tried to help her with the leftovers and dirty plates. Siger just smiled at them and poured them all some more grog. By this point they all had far too much of it and the sings were rather oblivious with Sherlock. The man had always been a light weight, quite literally at that too. 

“Well I have completely forgotten about your presents my boys,” said Mrs. Holmes as she came back to them. 

They handed both brothers a parcel each. Both men mumbled a thank you and blushed. While they busied themselves with their gifts Greg stood and went to fetch the one Mycroft and he had gotten for the younger man’s parents. It was a photo album Greg had started on his own about Mycroft’s life. The man had eventually found about it and in passing commented how much his parents would love to have one just like it. So while wondering what to get them this little conversation came back to Greg and he had asked his lover to set everything up for a second one. It was a simple but meaningful gift. The last few pages had been filled with pictures of both Mycroft and Greg together. 

“We have something for you too.”

Both parents were overjoyed and another round of hugs from Mrs. Holmes happened. This time with kisses to both Greg and Mycroft’s temples. 

“I’ve not forgotten about you Sherlock but sadly your present was left with ours under the tree. It seems that something disrupted our morning and did not give us a chance to unwrap our own presents. Shame really.”

There was some mumbling from Sherlock and a blush too as his mother gave a huff. It was so very like the youngest Holmes to disrupt everyone’s plans before they could be even started. So the evening came to an end and they all settled in for the night.

Greg looked around the room and saw the little things that made it oblivious as his lovers old childhood room. The location of the paper stack on the table, the neat bookcase and the way the notes had been pinned on the noticeboard. The DI smiled and curled one arm around the other’s hip. He placed a chased kiss on his cheek only to turn slowly and let a real kiss be formed. It slowly turned heavy and Mycroft tucked the smaller man closer. They tumbled on the bed with Greg on top. A moan ripped from Mycroft’s lips and the second it happened the man pushed his lover off himself. 

A quite laugh came from Greg and he curled into the others side. Happily he placed a few kisses over his face.  
“You know, I looked forward to giving you your present.”

Mycroft smiled and tightened his hold on the other. Gregory’s presents were always something big and very special. He could remember the dinner and the car. Something he was still completely floored about. Over the course of December he had tried to find clues to what the gift might be but his lover had been able to hide it from him. This was one of the few things if not the only thing the DI could hide. On dark days he wondered if he was able to hide far more but at the same time he knew what an honest person Gregory was.

“As did I, my love.”  
They shared a few more kisses and fell asleep cuddled close together.

The moment Greg and Mycroft stepped through the door to their home they dropped their bags and the taller man pushed the other against the door. Greg groaned into the heavy kiss and tried to draw the other even closer. Mycroft hitched his shirt up and pushed his hands onto the warm skin. 

“Mycroft please,” whimpered Greg as he tried to get his hands on naked skin.  
The government official tore himself away and with his mind focused only on one thing dragged both of them upstairs into their bedroom. There he pushed the DI onto the bed and straddled his thighs.  
“I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” moaned Mycroft.

Slowly he undressed while keeping his eyes locked onto Greg. He made sure that he was going slowly no matter how much he wanted to just take his lover apart. A grin appeared on his face as the other settled his hands on his hips. He felt the slight roll of Greg’s hips. Apparently the DI had other ideas about their evening so Mycroft sat down and thus made sure that Greg couldn’t move his hips anymore. A deep groan came and Greg pushed his fingers forcefully into his hips. 

“No… please no… just… Mycroft.”

A sob ripped from Greg’s throat and he tried to sit up. He had been craving this and he couldn’t take it anymore. There was no chance he would let Mycroft take it slow today. Most of the time he was happy when the younger man took his sweet time but on this day he was desperate. 

“Alright love,” murmured Mycroft.

He bent down and kissed his lover heatedly. Begging Gregory was something that always won him over no matter how much he tried not to be won over. While they kissed they undressed fully. Mycroft showered the body underneath him with open mouthed kisses. Every spot that made Gregory squirm was lavished. His fingers skimmed over warm skin and settled on the hips.

“Please!”

He grinned and placed a kiss on the tip of the leaking cock. A groan came from above and the DI tried to push further in the mouth but strong hands prevented any movement. He sobbed and threw an arm over his eyes while the other hand was fisted into the sheets.  
Mycroft took pity on him and swallowed him down to the hilt. 

“Shit!” was all Greg could shout.

He flung the arm from his eyes and looked down into the bright blue eyes. They were smiling devilishly as the man they belonged to dragged his mouth up. Greg shuddered in delight. 

Mycroft set an unrelenting pace that had his lover incoherently moaning within seconds. He knew how to push him to the point of no return fast but he had other plans. It would be a shame to end this night already. When he heard the signs that Greg was about to come he stopped and placed a sloppy kiss next to the mouth of the other. The DI’s breath was ragged and small whimpers left his lips. 

“Too fast?” he laughed. 

All Greg could do was groan. His hands were shaking as he dragged his lover down into a kiss. He knew he had asked for it but he hadn’t expected that. The other had never done something like it at least not this fast and brutal. Some part of him hoped that Mycroft wouldn’t show any mercy further into the night. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he breathed eventually.

Greg turned a bit and searched for the lube they kept in the nightstands on both sides of the bed. With a grin he handed it over and lifted his legs so they curled around Mycroft’s hips. It was a clear sign of what he wanted and that he wanted the other to go on.

 

The first thing Greg realised when he woke up was how sore he was. It was a good sore but god was he glad that they had nothing planned for today. He grinned into his pillow as he remembered the phenomenal sex they had had. Mycroft had pushed them both to their limit. Wondering where the other man was Greg lifted his head again and looked around their bedroom. The other man wasn’t there but from the warmth his side of the bed still hold Greg knew that he couldn’t have been gone for long. There came no noise from the en suite which meant he was downstairs. Greg hoped for a big breakfast. All the eating they had done over Christmas left him with more hunger than usual. 

No matter how much he wanted to find out what his fiancé, he grinned even more at this, was doing there was no chance he was moving his body anywhere any time soon. Furthermore there was no chance he was sitting down at the table to eat breakfast. He would walk with a limp at least for today so sitting was out of the question. With that decision in mind he drifted of again.

When the bedroom door opened he blinked his eyes open. There stood, dressed only in his silk dressing gown, the man of his dreams. He was holding a tray laden with food and a pot of tea. As a general rule in their house there was no coffee to be had unless work truly demanded it. 

“Good morning my dear.”  
“Mh, I wondered where you’ve been off to.” 

Mycroft settled the tray on his nightstand and sat down next to Greg. They shared a kiss and then began their breakfast. Their shoulders and arms brushed and Greg continued to drag his foot across his lover’s leg. 

“We still haven’t exchanged gifts,” said Greg as he buttered a scone.

“And as we have informed my brother that his present is still within our hold as well I assume he will show up eventually today.”

“Oh dear. Not sure if we should wait with our presents till he’s here at least not with one of my presents.”

Mycroft halted in stirring his tea to give his lover an intensive look. There were so many things this could mean. As they rarely used toys it couldn’t be this but the chance that it was something sexual was high. His though progress must have shown on his face as the grin on Gregory’s face got lewd. 

“It’s not what you think it is.”

The grin was bright and Mycroft was lost. Somehow he had thought that he would hate it when he wasn’t able to read Gregory but in instances like these he was glad about it. He had learned in their time together that some things were better left as a surprise. Especially the wonderful gifts he got from his lover.  
He leaned over and kissed him again. This man had brought so much to his life. Most of these things he had never expected to have or feel. He had been the Ice Man but now with Gregory at his side he was more than that. More than the man that was running the British government from behind the scenes and more than the most brilliant mind in the country.  
The realisation that he would lay the world at Gregory’s feet came as no big surprise. If it came to it he would quit his work, sacrifice his life and throw his power to the wind. Before Gregory his world had revolved around his work and Sherlock. Now these things were still very important but Gregory was closest to his heart. 

Mycroft took a deep shuddering breath and put everything down. Greg looked at him questioning. He took the DI’s face into his hands and looked into his warm brown eyes.  
“I love you with all that I am Gregory. I would stop the world from turning if I had too. You are my reason to breath. I am yours forever.”  
With that he leaned in and kissed him. He put every thought into it, all his love and every promise he could think of.


	2. Little things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the promised extra for this 25th.

After spending the morning in bed they showered and settled in front of the fire. It was pleasantly warm and Greg curled his body close to Mycroft. The latter carded his finger through his silver hair.

“Bring me the box in the silver and blue wrapping, please?” asked Greg and smiled at his partner.

With a sigh Mycroft stood and searched for the gift. It was a long box and it seemed to be made out of wood. Holding it delicately he carried it over and sat down. Greg waved his hand and looked at him expectantly. Whatever was inside it was making the man giddy to see him unwrap it. With a lifted eyebrow at the others antics he unwrapped it.  
He had been right the box was wooden. A beautiful dark red wood and silver wrapped around the middle were the lid could be opened. Slowly he opened the box and peered inside. There lay on red velvet an umbrella.

The canopy was black, the tips of the rips were silver, and the handle the same wood as the box. It was a beautiful construction and as he had lost his old umbrella a few weeks before this was a really thoughtful gift. But he knew Gregory so there was more to this gift than met the eye. He pulled it from its bed and held it in his hands. It was heavier than a normal umbrella should be. Confused he handed the box to his lover and stood.  
With a critical eye he searched for anything different and saw that the ring that separated the handle from the shaft had a small slit. He felt along the slit and found a small indent which he pushed. Without making a sound the hilt lifted a bit from the shaft.

Surprised Mycroft drew the handle further from the shaft and unsheathed a thin blade. His eyes widened as he held the umbrella in his left hand and the sword in his right. The blade shown in the firelight and was very light. Slowly the government man handed his lover the umbrella and moved further away from him. With practised moves he swung the sword and listened to the clear sound it made as it cut through air. Just to make sure he gently pressed the tip to the carped. The blade bent slightly but not as much as an épée would. He lifted it so he could feel the blade with his hand. Before he could really touch the blade Greg shouted out.

“Wait it’s really sharp!”

Mycroft lifted his eyes to his and smiled. Slowly he touched the blade and felt the how right his lover was to shout out. If he ever had to use the blade he had to really pay attention. It would be easy to injure himself with it.  
He knew why Gregory had given him this umbrella. Over the three and a half years that they had been together the man had come to nearly loose him a few times. His life was always in danger and not always was the security measure enough to prevent an assassin from getting to him. To have an unsuspecting weapon like this at his side was invaluable even more so if he considered that nobody would question him taking his umbrella were ever he went. It was his trademark already.  
He took the umbrella from his lover and sheathed the sword again.

“Aww now you haven’t even opened it really,” laughed Gregory as Mycroft made to put it back in its box.  
With a grin the younger man did as he was asked and unfurled the umbrella. The shaft was from the same metal as the tips of the rips and shone brightly.  
“It is a beautiful and very useful gift. You are always leaving me wondering how you produce them. Your grifts truly are a wonder and I am so very grateful for them.”

Greg grinned from ear to ear and lifted both hands. His lover complied and placed a loving kiss on his lips.  
A cough interrupted them.  
They turned and saw Sherlock standing in the door. He held a back in one hand. His eyes were shining brightly.

“Well look who came just in time for presents,” laughed Greg and dropped the first set of paper to the floor.  
He had seen how the other man had unwrapped his Christmas presents; they would have to clean up quite some paper later. For now though they could make all the mess they wanted.

Sherlock settled on the chair that stood by the settee and dropped the back onto the floor. It gave a thud but considering how it had been handled there was nothing breakable within it.  
The consulting detective threw his long legs over the arm of the chair and grinned at Greg. There was smugness in his eyes.

“Love the dark blue presents are for Sherlock.”  
Mycroft sighed again and resigned himself for the role of carrier today.

“Considering that you are doing all the legwork brother mine I can assume that Garrett can’t walk well today?” it wasn’t really a question.

“I do not know how this is any of your business but if you truly want to know then yes Gregory isn’t so keen on walking today as we…”  
“Don’t you dare!” interrupted Sherlock looking a bit paler than before.

Greg laughed at the brothers antics. How had Sherlock not seen this one coming? He had left himself wide open for a retort like this. Mycroft smiled broadly as well and only seconds later Sherlock realised that he had walked into this one. His pout was interrupted as the first box was dropped into his lap.  
Mycroft sat down on the settee again and handed his lover his first present. They both had planned on only one gift for this year but somehow it had ended with two on Greg’s side and three on Mycroft’s.

The embarrassment forgotten Sherlock tore into the wrapping and opened the box. Inside lay a new magnifying glass. It was more elegant than his old and the hilt held a few more knick-knacks. With a pleased smile the man placed it gently in his lap and took on the next gift.

Mycroft watched as Greg unwrapped his present with a far more sedated pace than his brother. The man folded the wrapping and brushed his hands over the book. It was a thick tome that held all of Edgar Allen Poe’s works. Greg loved Poe and thus Mycroft had instantly thought of him as he saw the book one day.  
“Thank you love,” whispered Greg and pulled the other closer to place a kiss on his cheek.  
The next present for Sherlock was a simple envelope. What was written on the paper on the other hand wasn’t such a simple present. Mycroft had pulled some strings and had gotten his brother a few rare poisons to experiment with. He of course wouldn’t just hand them over to his insane brother. So he had added a day at one of the labs that the secret service had in London. Sherlock would be brought there and could spend the day to his leisure experimenting with the poisons.  
It was a gift that Sherlock wouldn’t have expected as it indulged two of his interests that Mycroft never really had liked; his adoration for deadly things and his love for crazy and unusual experiments.

Sherlock looked up from the paper and blinked at his brother. He knew what this present also was and it surprised him. His brother had done a lot over these past few days to make an effort for their relationship. Not once had he really repaid him for this. Yes he had shown his brother his trust by coming to him when he was at a low point about John but it was also because their parents had infiltrated his flat.  
The consulting detective bit his lower lip as he thought about what he could do in return for his brother. There wasn’t much he could truly do as the man had everything and what he didn’t have he could get for himself. His position in power opened far more doors in this regard than Sherlock had.  
He twitched as an idea came to him. There was something his brother didn’t have and that might be useful to him. He had to just work some things out before he could present him with it but a few people within his homeless network that would report to Mycroft should be enough to ensure that his brother knew that he too wanted to return to their old friendship.

Slowly they moved through their presents while light chatter ensued between Sherlock and Greg. Mycroft had brought them all tea and a few biscuits Greg had made two days before. It was a relaxed atmosphere something that hadn’t been possible before with both Holmes brothers in the same room.

“Okay I can’t wait anymore what is in the bag?” asked Greg and pointed at said bag.  
Sherlock looked down at it and with a sly grin opened it.

He handed two small packaged to both man and settled back into the chair he had been occupying all afternoon. Surprise was written on both of their faces as they hadn’t expected a gift from the youngest Holmes. Sherlock had made sure to tell everyone how useless the found the idea of gift giving even if he seemed to truly love receiving them.

“Go on they aren’t going to explode or anything,” said Sherlock and waved his hand impatiently.

With a shrug both set about doing as they were told. Inside they found a small box each. Upon opening them Greg found a handgun within it. Shocked he looked up at Sherlock who simply shrugged and rolled his eyes at Mycroft. So the gun had been an idea of Sherlock but acquired by his lover. Greg relaxed a bit as he had feared for a moment that his present was an illegal firearm.

Mycroft found a beautiful watch within his box. It had a black leather band and its casing was red-gold. It held a perpetual calendar, and to his surprise a moon phase.  
“They said it has some lunar meteorite in it,” added Sherlock.  
Mycroft smiled and switched the new watch for his old. It was a perfect fit and felt good on his wrist.  
“Thank you, brother dear.”  
Sherlock inclined his head and threw his legs back over the arm of the chair. He looked ridiculous comfortable like this. Greg had never understood how the man was able to fold his whole body into a simple chair. He took Mycroft’s left arm and threw a look at the watch. It was a thing of beauty and fit his lover really well; slender and elegant yet sturdy and manly. Quite an admission from Sherlock considering he threw some really harsh words at his brother on even good days.

“Are you staying for dinner Sherlock?” asked Greg eventually.

Sherlock blinked as he had been about to dose off. After a moment to get his bearings back underneath him he shook his head.

“No I am meeting John for dinner tonight,” came the shy answer.  
There lay something in his eyes that spoke of hope and fear at the same time. He hoped to rekindle his friendship with John Watson but at the same time feared that he would ruin his chances further.

“Oh that is wonderful! How did it happen?”  
“I called him yesterday and asked him to meet me for dinner. He accepted.”  
Greg was surprised at this. John had never wanted to talk about Sherlock and everything had looked like the army doctor would give the other no chance. Something else must have happened that he was coming around. But Greg would be damned if he pressed for further details.

“Have you told him about you two?” asked Sherlock.  
“No. I should do it before you meet him shouldn’t I?”

With a sigh Mycroft got up again and brought the man his phone. He threw a warning glare at his brother. The man understood and followed his brother from the room. They moved to the kitchen to give the DI a bit of space to explain everything. He and John were close but John had never warmed up to Mycroft and after the fall he had been really unforgiving about it all.

“How are you holding up with what could happen tonight?”  
Sherlock was quite for some minutes before he looked up at his brother.  
“I’m scared, My.”  
“Understandable but it is a chance.”  
“I fear that I will ruin it.”

Mycroft placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders. They held eyes for a while.  
“Be truthful and give him time. Tell him why you did what you did. Not the logic behind it but the feelings. Logic pushed him away and I believe going the other way around will work. But make sure that he understands that you mean what you say.”

Sherlock nodded and took a step into the embrace. The brothers held onto on another for a short while. They had had far more physical contact with one another over these Christmas days than in a very long time. The last time they had hugged had been before Mycroft had left for university even then it had been awkward and only done for their mother’s sake. Now they were back to their childhood before Redbeard had been put down and Sherlock’s trust had been broken beyond repair.

“Thank you. For everything,” whispered Sherlock as they parted.

 

“Hey John it’s Greg calling,” said Greg cheerfully as John answered his call.  
It was their private line so John didn’t know this number. He was scared about the other man’s reaction.  
“Merry Christmas Greg!” came the answer.  
“Merry Christmas to you too. Listen I have something to tell you before you hear about it from others.”  
“Are you alright? Did something happen?”  
“No god no! I’m fine; quite happy actually right now. The thing is I am engaged.”

There was silence on the other side and Greg bit his lower lip.

“It isn’t Sherlock is it?”  
Greg sputtered and then laughed loudly.  
“God no. He might be attractive but I wouldn’t be able to live with him or anything. Why do you ask?”  
It was a long shot but there might be a chance he could get something out of John.  
“He asked me for dinner and with you calling I thought…”  
There was something in his voice that Greg couldn’t put his finger on.

“Nah, but your dinner with him is the reason I’m calling you now to tell you. Would have rather done it in person but as there is a chance the nutter won’t be able to keep quiet about it…”  
John laughed a bit at that. They both knew Sherlock to well.  
“Sure but I want details over a pint.”  
“That I can do. Well, maybe you should wait with that request after you hear to whom I am engaged.”

There came a groan from John.  
“You aren’t getting back together with that ex-wife of yours are you? If so I am driving over to where ever you are right now and beat some sense into you.”  
The ex-soldier was serious about this and Greg was glad to have a friend like John that would protect him from himself.  
“No! I’ve made this mistake once and I am not going to repeat it again.”  
“Good now out with it!”

Greg took a deep breath. This was it. Either John was fine with it, angry but accepting or angry enough to not speak a word to him again. He hoped for the first but knew that the second was more reasonable.

“It’s Mycroft.”  
“Mycroft? As in Mycroft Holmes? The British government himself? Sherlock’ older brother?”  
Greg grinned at the list.  
“That’s the one!”

“You sound happy,” said John with disbelieve in his voice.  
“Absolutely am. He’s wonderful to me. Really attentive and considerate. He spoils me rotten whenever I let him and the sex is phenomenal.”  
“I didn’t need to know that last part. Ugh.”  
Both men laughed. It seemed John was accepting of it. Maybe not Mycroft himself but the fact that Greg was happy.

“Alright, fine, good… How did that happen? No wait. I need a drink for this. You free tomorrow?”  
Greg groaned. He wasn’t sure if there was something planned for the evening. It was Christmas anymore but they both had the day free too.  
“Dunno have to ask. Wait a sec would you?”

He limped into the kitchen to see both brothers conversing with each other. They seemed friendlier than just a week before. Somehow it was a surprise how fast they seemed to mend their relationship.  
“Love, is there anything planned for tomorrow evening?”  
Mycroft shook his head and looked at him inquisitive.  
“All clear I am free to go out the night with you. Say six at our usual place?”  
“Ha, the man needs permission from his wife,” laughed John.  
“Nah, rather the other way around here. See you tomorrow.”  
John sputtered and Greg rang off.

With a grin he placed the phone on the counter and pressed kiss to Mycroft’s temple. All was good. The brothers were behaving like brothers again. His lover and he were going open with their engagement. John was fine with it and maybe he and Sherlock would return to being friends again. Friends at least because Greg knew how much Sherlock was in love with the army doctor. How the man hadn’t realised this little fact was beyond the DI.

Mycroft pulled him closer and placed a small box in his hand.  
Blinking at it Greg opened it. Within lay two gold bands. Grinning he took the smaller one out, took his lovers hand in his and placed the ring on his finger. Mycroft returned the gesture and pulled him down for a kiss.

“If you are going to be like that the rest of the day I am leaving.”  
Sherlock stood from his chair and walked out of the kitchen. After a while they heard the front door close. They had their home back to themselves.

“This was a good Christmas. Wonder how we can top this next year.”  
Mycroft hummed into the next kiss and drew Greg between his legs. Greg drew back a bit and smiled at his fiancé.  
“We could adopt you know.”  
He laughed at he shocked expression on Mycroft’s face and kissed him again. They both were far too old to adopt now and really how should they raise a kid with their work schedules. The way things were, were perfect in Greg’s eyes and he didn’t want to change a thing about it. Maybe the ring and its placement but apart from this he was content. More than content, truly happy.

He had a man that loved him. A man he would lay his own life down for. Whom he would always cherish and everyday he would still wonder how he had gotten him. They had found to each other.

“I love you Mycroft Holmes and the way things are they are perfect. We do not need to have another prefect Christmas like this. I am quite happy with wonderful. You and this relationship are all the perfection I need for the rest of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I enjoyed this quite a lot and I do hope you all did too.


End file.
